Thunder
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Gilbert loves thunderstorms, but Matthew is afraid of them. Now Gilbert's determined to show Matthew just how awesome storms can be.   PruCan fluff. Lots of fluff.


**I have a midterm tomorrow. I should be studying. But am I? No. I'm writing PruCan fluff. And when I say fluff I mean full-on _fluff_. This is pretty much what happened in a dream I had the other night, except things took a turn for the worse and people died. I thought the beginning was still decent though, so what did I do? I made them live happily ever after and stuffed in as much fluff as I possibly could. It's what I do. It's what I live for. Join me in the squee-fest! I hope you all enjoy it! **

Matthew curled up on the couch as thunder crashed outside. He could hear his boyfriend Gilbert cackling madly as he ran through their house with his little yellow bird. Matthew did not understand the Prussian's obsession with storms. He'd been like this all afternoon since the thunder started, and that had been a few hours ago.

There was another flash of lightning and the Canadian jumped. He didn't like storms at all. Sudden loud noises, sporadic bright flashes of light, and shrieking wind were _not _things Matthew found enjoyable. In fact, they scared him quite a bit. Which is why he was currently hiding out in their living room, one of the safest rooms in their house (why had he insisted on all these windows?), wishing to avoid the weather altogether.

He heard Gilbert's crazy laughter again as the loudest clap of thunder yet happened. He curled in on himself tighter. Storms were not ok. Could things get any worse?

Apparently they could, because with a particularly loud howl of wind, the power flickered out. Matthew was sitting alone in pitch darkness, which he also didn't like. He debated whether or not it was worth risking his life and protective chair to go in search of a flashlight or some candles. Gilbert was silent for a moment and Matthew wondered if the Prussian had finally come to his senses and realized storms were dangerous. Then he heard a quiet "kesesesese" from somewhere on his left.

The Canadian froze, listening carefully for Gilbert's footsteps. Too bad Gilbert had been working on his sneaking, wanting to be able to be as silent and undetectable as his boyfriend, and therefore could creep around without making a sound if he ever wanted to.

"Boo!" he yelled as he popped up behind Matthew's chair. Matthew gave a quiet startled yelp and jumped, limbs flailing from the tight position he had tucked them into.

"Kesesese! I got you!" Gilbert cried gleefully, throwing his arms around Matthew and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Matthew couldn't form words; he was shaking too hard, his heart was beating too quickly. He was lucky he hadn't fallen out of the chair.

"Birdie? You ok? You're trembling. I didn't mean to scare you that badly...I'm sorry! Usually it doesn't freak you out this much. Was I just awesomely scary this time or something?" Matthew was fully aware of Gilbert's sneak attacks. Usually they involved momentary tickling or a kiss on the cheek, and the biggest reaction he'd have would be a violent twitch or a small noise. But this time was different; Matthew was already scared to begin with.

"I don't like storms." He responded, drawing his legs back up under his chin.

"But...they're _awesome._" Gilbert scooted him over gently, squeezing into the large armchair beside him and pulling Matthew into a comforting hug.

Another flash of lightning caused the Canadian to flinch violently while his Prussian boyfriend gave in to some sort of excited evil giggles. That's it. Gilbert must be possessed or something. He stopped his incessant 'kesesese-ing' when he noticed Matthew was less than thrilled.

"I brought you a flashlight!" Gilbert announced brightly, pulling it out of his sweatshirt pocket. Ok, so maybe he wasn't completely possessed. Matthew unstuck one of his tightly wound arms to take the light source.

"Thanks." he mumbled, clinging tightly to it.

"Of course! Anything for my amazingly awesome boyfriend!" Matthew blushed. He still wasn't used to Gilbert's sweet side. "And now I'm going to show you how awesome storms can be!"

Matthew frowned. "Gilbert..."

"Trust me, Birdie! I want you to like them too! And if anyone can convince you, it'll be the awesome me. Stay here until I get back, promise?" Matthew nodded warily. "Will you be ok by yourself?" Gilbert's excited tone evaporated into concern. The Canadian nodded again, thankful for the dim lighting to hide his blush. "Great! I'll be back in a few minutes!" and Gilbert ran off cackling to himself again. How he managed to navigate their house in complete darkness, Matthew would never understand. He was also slightly terrified about what Gilbert was planning. He just desperately wished he wouldn't scare him again, intentionally or otherwise.

"Birdie?" Gilbert called softly after Matthew had sat there for a few minutes, unmoving. "I'm back. I didn't want to scare you. I'm coming over to your chair now." Matthew kept the beam of light focused on Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert took his hands and untangled Matthew from his perch, turning off his flashlight and kissing his forehead reassuringly.

"Close your eyes." Gilbert said gently.

"Why?"

"Ok I see your point. Just close them when I tell you to, ok?" he pleaded.

"Gilbert..."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Gilbert took his hand and led him down the halls of their house towards the sunroom. The room with the most windows. Matthew did not like this plan.

"Close your eyes."

Matthew really did not like this plan. At all. But he went along with it. Gilbert pulled him into their sunroom.

"Ok. Open them!"

Matthew's violet eyes blinked open and he gasped when they adjusted to the light. The room had dozens of little flashlights angled towards the windows, giving everything a soft white glow. The raindrops and water cascading down the windows on the roof reflected across the walls. In here, the thunder was more of an echoing rumble.

"Gil..." Matthew turned to look at him. He looked ethereal in this light. When the lightning came, it flashed in Gilbert's crimson eyes and his white hair and skin looked almost electric. He looked so _alive,_ so energized. Matthew could make himself like storms just for the sight of Gilbert like this. Looking like he's having the time of his life, absolutely beautiful, staring at him with love shining through his eyes, perfect lips moving...Oh. Gilbert was saying something.

"What?"

"Do you like it?" Gilbert repeated. He looked so delighted and hopeful, Matthew couldn't help but return his smile.

"Gil, I love it!" _I love you._ He'd wanted to say.

The Prussian grinned. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music."

Gilbert just shook his head and held out his arms. Matthew shuffled forward and put one hand on Gilbert's shoulder, the other interlacing their fingers together as Gilbert's other hand found its place on Matthew's back. They rested their foreheads together and began to sway as Gilbert quietly hummed a non-existent song.

"I would have taken you outside, it's more awesome that way, but I don't want you getting sick and I know you don't like getting wet." Matthew felt himself go pink. "But someday I want to kiss you in the rain. When it's not so windy or loud outside." The Canadian's blush deepened and he ducked his head slightly. "I've heard it's nice."

"It's not so loud anymore." Matthew whispered.

Gilbert's smile brightened. The storm had lightened considerably, finally resulting in a pleasant heavy rain. He carefully tilted Matthew's chin up and kissed him, earning a shy smile from the Canadian. Matthew stopped their gentle dancing and took a step away, keeping their hands together as he pulled Gilbert lightly towards the door.

Stepping outside, they were drenched instantly. Matthew pulled Gilbert along as he walked until he found a spot he deemed appropriate to stand. He turned to the Prussian with a smile, blonde hair clinging to his face. Gilbert gently brushed the strands away.

"I love you, Birdie!" He announced over the patter of the rain. Then with a hand on either side of Matthew's face, he brought their lips together as Matthew's arms wound around his shoulders. Lightning flashed in the distance and the responding thunder rumbled gently around them.

"Well?" Matthew asked after they broke apart, flushed and breathless. "As awesome as you expected?"

"No." Gilbert replied, equally breathless, still holding him close. "It was better!"

Matthew smiled. "I love you too, Gil."

**Thanks for reading! **

**If anyone was wondering, I happen to love storms (until they get tornado-worthy).**

**I also flail like Matthew. Often. **


End file.
